


Teaser-( excerpt from: Even if we are from different worlds)

by ChaosRose92



Series: Our Stars Intertwined [1]
Category: Korean Drama, 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, moon lovers: Scarlet heart ryeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRose92/pseuds/ChaosRose92
Summary: No one told her what would happen when she died. Not the first time and definitely not the second. Waking up to a world she barely remembered and a man she couldn't forget was hard but not nearly as hard as what happens next.





	1. preview

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I am doing with this. this is only the second time I have worked on a project like this where it was an interpretation or a spin off to a series. I just write to write typically and especially when I have something to get out of my head. That is sort of how this stemmed up. I haven't even finished watching Scarlet Heart Ryeo entirely and I am also wondering if it would make a difference to watch the chinese version as well but I have heard there are a lot of inconsistencies between the two and since I am learning Korean I don't know if I want to confuse myself further by watching the show in Chinese. I have seen a lot of people say they weren't happy with how it ended and I find I am sort of scared to get to the end with as much heartache as I have already experienced. I hope this is something that makes people happy and that I can actually continue on as time goes by.

She hadn't expected to be here. Honestly, she hadn't expected to be anywhere when that end came for her, she thought it was finally over. Truth be told during that last snow when she knew she might die she wished for it. She didn't want to be in a world without So... without their daughter. When she'd left the palace and left So behind she'd felt like she left her heart there too. Not to mention there was this immense guilt at leaving without telling him about their child. Even in a time like this she knew. A mother always knows when her child is there. from the moment it is first thought of to the moment she dies a mother always knows. He must have hated her, God, how So must have hated her for leaving.... and yet it couldn't compare to how much she hated herself. 

In the end that was probably what killed her. Giving life to something so much the product of a beautifully complicated love and the guilt that she had taken that life away from her King... From her greatest love. She died in the arms of another man. That was probably the greatest source of her guilt and in the end though she tried to write him and to send for him, she died with her heart in another place and his died with her.

_“Su-ya, in your next life, you will remember me, won’t you?”_

_“I’m going to forget you. I will forget everything. Even in my dreams… I will forget all of you.”_ It was a cruel promise but after so much happiness and heart ache she found she didn't want to remember any of it. She didn't want to remember her lover or her friends or the enemies she'd made. She didn't want to remember Hae Soo, but she didn't want to be Go Ha Jin either. She just wanted to fade away.

 

 


	2. teaser 2

"I think I found Ji Mong." She stated flatly and waited for her words to process.

"You what?" He practically shouted when it finally sunk in.

"Shhh! I'm not sure of anything yet, but not long after I woke up from the coma there was this professor. He pointed me in the direction of an exhibit on Goryeo era artwork. They were Baek Ah's paintings, Jung. He also mentioned that my Surname 'Go' was formerly translated as 'Hae' and when I said that it was a funny coincidence that he would be teaching that class that day that our kiosk was there he told me something strange. It didn't make sense then, but now I am sure he was trying to make me remember Hae Soo." She was speaking low for fear of the possibility that Ji Eun would somehow appear and start asking questions again. She didn't think she could keep anything secret from him this time if he asked. Even with Jae Hyung there to get between the two of them.

"There are no coincidences things only return to their rightful place..." He muttered.

"What?" Ha Jin asked.

"It was something Ji Mong used to tell us." Jae Hyung dismissed her.

"See that proves he knows something." Her voice raised a little in the excitement before she clamped her mouth shut. Jae Hyung didn't understand why she was being so secretive after all it wasn't like anything they were saying would make sense to anyone.

"So what Soo? Do you really think he can explain what's wrong with us? Or even if he can that he will? He was just an astronomer, Soo, not a doctor, and from the sounds of it nothing has changed. And what if he isn't Ji Mong? That's a real quick way to get us both sent to a mental hospital." Jae Hyung argued and moved to go back into the office, but Ha Jin grabbed his arm.

"I'm going with or with out you Jung. Are you coming with me, or not?" Ha Jin used his Goryeo name on purpose and God if he didn't want to tell her to piss off in that moment.

"Eun was right about you. You are a cruel liar and a wicked woman. You always have been." He told her and shrugged out of her grasp and opened the door waiting to follow her out to the bus stop outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry this took entirely too long to get to you, but I have been working on the next chapter for months now. I am really excited to post this one and I hope that it was well worth the time you all waited for it. I will get the full chapter up hopefully by the end of the week.  
> Until next time,  
> Chey


End file.
